makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Aya Shameimaru
Aya Shameimaru is a character from Touhou series, particularly her first appearance as both playable character and possible opponent. Biography Aya Shameimaru is a resident reporter, known for writing slightly exaggerated news articles about anything that happens or incidents in Gensokyo. She's very strong and is probably stronger than she shows since she sometimes accidentally triumphs battles while only meaning to cover a news article. During the events of her original appearance, she sets out to cover what promises to be an interesting news story, apparently having had completely forgotten that the exact same event had occurred 60 years ago. Even though she was alive and around during the previous flower incident, perhaps her memory is clouded by the thousands of facts and rumors she hears every day. When Aya was sent by the other ind of tengu to see who the intruder on Youkai Mountain was during Mountain of Faith she was surprised to see it was the heroine. Although Aya doesn't want to fight the heroine, she prioritizes her bosses' orders. She decides to "Go easy" on the Heroine and leads her to the new shrine, believing that the heroine could get rid of a large nuisance to the tengu. During the events of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody she goes around doing her job, and after an encounter with both Reimu and Marisa she decides to penetrate the Scarlet Devil Mansion to report on the Scarlet Devil and write an article about her. Remilia mentions something about the weather incident, and Aya goes back to the Youkai Mountain. There she meets an infuriated Reimu complaining about an earthquake destroying her shrine. In spite of the situation, Aya defeats her as an Intruder. Customs Tier 1: Her usual outfit. Tier 2: Her alternate outfit from Hidden Stars in Four Seasons. Move list Special Cards *Gust Fan (QCF + P) - Aya creates gusts of wind to attack. The winds head downwards when cast in air. *Domination Dash (QCB + K) - A high-velocity forward dash shrouded by the wind. When Aya is sheltered by the wind, she can graze. *Tengu's Mist Standing (D + D + P) - Aya creates a whirlwind in mid-air to stand on so she can jump again, or fly toward the ground. Usable in air only, not on the ground. *Pelting in the Night (DPB + P) - Aya calls upon a murder of crows to attack. The attack delay is lengthy, allowing easy coordination. Since they are just normal crows, they flee when attacked. *Gale Fan (QCF + P) - Aya makes scatter cutter-shaped gusts over a wide area. The projectile speed is slower, but the spread is wider. The angle of spread is adjustable. *Graceful Dash ((Air) QCB + K) - Variation of Domination Dash. Loses the speed and grazing, but gains the ability to change directions. *Tengu's Downburst (D + D + K) - Aya performs rapidly-descending kick attack shrouded in wind. Gusts are created upon touchdown, blowing away all in the vicinity. The type of wind is adjustable. Can be used in mid-air only. *Wind Sickle Veiling (DPB + K) - Aya wears an armor of wind, which follows Aya and attacks enemies upon contact. Disappears when moving on the ground or in air. *Tengu Tree-Felling (QCB + P) - Aya can fly diagonally upwards while flinging a cluster of wind behind. Can attack the opponent's rear if within an appropriate distance, utilizing the element of surprise. *Tengu's Drumbeats ((Air) D + D + K) - Aya makes a leap and stomp on the enemy. If connected, she makes a hop backwards. The arc of the descent can be controlled, allowing follow-up attacks. *Maple Fan's Wind (DPF + P) - Aya shoots a small tornado projectile forwards, and sweeps the opponent into the air. Though it's considered a small attack, it sweeps the opponent fairly high in the air, so it's useful for suppression. *Tengu's Gravel (F + DF + D + P) - Aya throws pebbles up into the air using the power of wind. Can be recalled anytime to rain down upon the enemy. The more rocks that are thrown upwards, the more rocks come down. Super Cards *Squall "Sarutahiko's Guidance" (QCF + 2K) - Aya performes a stronger and purer version of Domination Dash. Using wind to achieve maximum acceleration, charge at the opponent with a graze of increased speed and power. *Whirl Sign "Maple Leaf Fan" (QCF + 2P) - Aya creates a tornado reaching to the skies. The distance is short, but the caught enemy will be helplessly drawn into the sky. *Thrust Sign "Tengu's Macroburst" (QCB + 2K) - Aya uses a card that can only be used in midair, fire a scatter of wind shots downwards. Closer to the point of firing, power increases. *Wind Sign "Tengu Newspaper Deadline Day" (D + D + 2P) - Aya uses the power of the wind to greatly increase your speed. The secret to the Tengu's speed. Ultra Card *Illusionary Dominance (DPF + 2K) - Aya knocks the opponent upwards, then attack them repeatedly with the ultimate speed. Flying left and right, matching their altitude. Miscellaneous Introduction *Oh Goody! I’ve got the next article! *Let me interview you here! *This is Miss Shameimaru and I would like to have a news report! *Extra extra! My next article is on the way! *I'll show you who's the better reporter! (vs. Hatate) *Wow! Nice too meet our colleague Momiji! (vs. Momiji) *(Camera intro) You look nice! Keep it up! (vs. Gast, Allen, Craig and any beautiful characters like Kaguya) *(Camera intro) Looking good! Hold up your pose! (vs. Gast, Allen, Craig and any beautiful characters like Kaguya) *(Camera intro*) Wow! One more shot to go! (vs. Gast, Allen, Craig and any beautiful characters like Kaguya) *(Camera intro) Okay! Stay cool! (vs. Gast, Allen, Craig and any beautiful characters like Kaguya) *(Camera intro) Just remove that mask and let me get a nice shot of you for real! (vs. Netsu/Kokoro/Deadpool) *Hmm, perhaps the shrine's blessing is the discovery of the latest news material? (vs. Reimu) *Wow! A spaceman has arrived here! Can I have your attention now? (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) Personal Action *Extra! Extra! *(Pulling out a newspaper) How this article looks? *(Pulling out a newspaper) This is my report! *(Pulling out a newspaper) This thing is called Bunbunmaru newspaper! *(Pulling out a newspaper) This is a copy, right? *(Brings out her camera) Smile! *snapshot* *(Brings out her camera) Say cheese! *snapshot* *(Brings out her camera) One more shot! *snapshot* *(Brings out her camera) Idle your pose! *snapshot* Victory Pose *Thanks for your help! Be sure to pick up the paper tomorrow! *I have to leave news articles for Gensokyo. Gonna go! *Now then, time for a news making! *Yeah! Now I can make an article of this! *I have a feeling I'll see you there, Miss Himekaidou! (vs. Hatate) *Just leave here and I'll be the one to report news for Gensokoyo! See ya! (vs. Momiji) *So I cannot get a picture without your mask? Well then, I'm out... (vs. Netsu/Kokoro/Deadpool) *I have my respect for you regarding to the shrine. (vs. Reimu) *Great! Do you mind if you can put in a good term for me with the Planetary Alliance? (vs. Captain Neo/Solo) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Not this one again! *Oh, well... *Oh my, the battery is down! Throw Attempt *Whoopsy! Other quotes during battle * Win Quotes Hello, I'm the well known Miss Shameimaru. I've come to bring you today's newspaper. Extra! Extra! Nothing big happened, but it's still an extra! How about it? Won't you take a copy of the newspaper? Extra, extra! An addition of the Bunbunmaru newspaper to deliver the truth, the best in Gensokyo! Character-specific quotes vs. self: I can't write about myself in my own newspaper. It would have to be done by some third party. vs. Reimu: As always I'm able to find news at the shrine. I must pay my respects to it somehow. vs. Marisa/Lite: No, no, don't mind me, just keep going about your sneak-thief business. vs. Sanae: Ah, the shrine maiden who couldn't give me any scoops. Are you still running around for the mountain lately? vs. Sakuya/Aip: Amazing! I didn't know you were such a good juggler! vs. Alice: Next time, please let me interview you! I want to see where you put the gunpowder in the dolls! vs. Patchouli: Ah, yes, why don't I start a "Lucky Five Phases" column in my newspaper? Anything's fine. vs. Youmu: Oh, you can even use that sword for pruning? I'd love to dedicate an article describing it! vs. Aiko: Oh, a samurai has finally appeared! Will you be picking a duel with resident swords girl Youmu? That would make for an interesting read. vs. Remilia/Flandre/Millard: I think articles are more interesting with a little more aggressive personalities. Why not give it a try? vs. Yuyuko: I don't know if making a separate newspaper or magazine for the dead is a good idea. vs. Yukari/Sumireko: I'd like to see a newspaper from outside for reference. Certainly topics of mockery are the most well-received? vs. Suika: Oh, yes, why don't we help fix up the broken shrine? We could call up some old friends. vs. Reisen/Tewi/Butch: I think it speaks volumes about the quality of my newspaper if I have to resort in writing about rabbits now... vs. Komachi: Ah, yes, you'd like a serial feature, too, right? I'm sure something on the week's dead would be popular! vs. Dun: Just as I thought, it's possible to predict explosives, isn't it? I'm very interested in that. vs. Iku: The article on the habitual behaviors of the oarfish was a hit with the intellectuals. Even though I just filled it with imagination. vs. Tenshi: Do the Celestial not read my newspaper? Haven't you heard the term "Voice of Heaven & Speech of Man"? vs. Cirno/Clownpiece: Actually, I think fairies are the most interesting creatures. And the one over there is most interesting of the fairies. vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Deniel/Guy/David/Travis/Commandar Bon: Hmm… Maybe I would take a story on I.F/R.H.S/S.W.O.R.D/S.E.F. vs. Meiling: I have a lot to thank the Scarlet Devil Mansion for. Providing scoops, and the mass subscriptions, too. vs. Utsuho: The hot spring beneath the mountain was a success. With it, you improve the mountain's economy. Just as expected from nuclear fusion! vs. Suwako: So you were the one who thought of the idea of the Hisoutensoku? How does it work? vs. Nitori/Placid: Did you learn how to make this stuff anyway? Mind sharing your knowledge with the rest of Gensokyo? vs. Voltrex/Magician Type X/Beck/Quote/Curly/Demo/Don Pepe/Claptrap: To think technology would come so far. I could just imagine the title of a headline called "Robots: The Exciting Results of Future Progress". vs. Keine: For one day, you'll be teaching the stories I wrote in your history class. vs. Minamitsu: It's been a while since you brought in your ship with temple. Anything what happens recently? vs. Kokoro: You haven't been around much since the recent outbreak where both Buddhism and Taoism engage. vs. Yuuka: Well I should definitely keep my readers aware of the environment. vs. Skullus: Evil forces are back! Whoa, the Bunbunmaru newspaper will get so much attention now! vs. Kaguya/Mokou: Let me know when you immortals are going to beat each other again. The paper could use some pulse pounding stories. vs. Roy: Knight goes down in various damage! Wow, this story's already a downer. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Oh, wow, a space man from outside world has been landed to Gensokyo! I'll make great news about that! vs. William: Oh my! Has the US army found a way to invade Gensokyo?! Now this is a scoop! vs. Buckethead/Stryker Hawk: Superheroes? In the end, the only thing I can depend on is my own self. vs. Momiji: Seriously, Momiji. What is it that you have to face me? vs. Roxanne/Carole: Surely, there must be interesting stories from the official! vs. Barris: Whoa! A soldier guy who turned himself into a mutant? Tell me more! vs. Hatate: You have now left to search for material. If you want, then try to go after the same crow Tengu again! vs. Gast: Are you a stage magician? Next time, I want to see you cut a body in half. vs. Yomo & Vince: That was too anti-climactic for a scoop. vs. Metal Commando: Oh my! Could this help those who broke armor parts during wars? People must remember! vs. Seiga: I caught the wicked hermit! Read all about it! vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi: If you ever find out more about magic/experiments through your science, just call me. I'll be around in a second if it gives me a good scoop. vs. Medicine: Could this be.... a doll? Surely not. vs. Kevin: Oh nuts! Is there an assistance for those who lost tanks in conflicts? Everyone needs to know what happened! vs. Kagerou: You have lived a pretty carefree life for a werewolf. vs. Yuugi: It seems like fun underground too. You think we can live underground too? vs. Landon: What is the difference between headshot and snapshot? You decide. vs. Netsu: Wow! Your ninja sword is amazing! How did you make it? vs. Kung/Lan: Wait, you know Kung Fu? I wonder if you've been training with the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gatekeeper. I'll be sure to interview them both. vs. Warcanine: Oh! A dog that is mutated with a body armor thingy? That's weird. vs. Jun: I've never heard there were Taekwondo artists in Gensokyo. vs. Shota/Tenjin: Excellent scoop! I'm bound to get some readers when I talk about the greatest fighter! vs. Dean: A crime fighter? That's interesting to the stories I'm going to make! vs. Seija: This will create a great article when this Amanojaku has been caught! vs. Satori: Aw... what's the interest in news if you're already gonna know what'll be printed? vs. Kirov: A Russian hero, huh? I could make use for making an article about your personal interests like patriotism! vs. Muay: Hmm, I wonder if I want to interview you about describing yourself "A Warrior of Muay Thai". vs. Frank: A television... guide? I don't know what that is but it sounds interesting! vs. Gyro/Soro: Pilots from the outside world are ready to wage flights on a daily basis. Sure it is almost too great! vs. Allen: Always nice to look someone else who importantly knows about the hair grooming! Good example! vs. Nue: There are too many fears in Gensokyo that require to be reported, especially here in outside world. vs. Kogasa: I wonder how many weird umbrellas are left. The people need to remember. vs. Axl/Deadpool: Hero/Superhero fights evil and breaks the fourth wall in Gensokyo- hold on, fourth wall? vs. Rin: If you are a Kirin, have you been around in Gensokyo before? I wanted to know more why you did not appear right there. vs. Dick/Nash: If the terrorist attacks are last encountered, I gonna make a scoop about these definitely. vs. Kasen: An interview sometime would be nice. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Kobito, didn't you also try to turn Gensokyo upside down? vs. Craig/Byakuren: Whoa! The speed of your vehicle seems faster than ever around here! I wanna create a great scoop about yours. vs. Ichirin: Oh my! Your legend is giant and scary! But I am aware if I'm going to make an article about this, so that people will remember. vs. Miko: After making the next article about your urban legend, maybe people will might be jumbled between these paper colors: red and blue. Will you mind? vs. Futo: How did you know that breaking the plates can cause too much mess in here before you get cursed? vs. Mamizou: If there is the alien invasion as an urban legend you just used, then I definitely gonna write about it. Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: You have covered incidents, but you are still a civilian. Josh: Lights. Camera. Have a nice spot sometime! Butch: Like I told ya no interviews! My situation is currently in active. So go look some real gangsters to bug. Captain Neo: That winged humanoid. Have you fly to the sky of day-mare I sense? Axl: The fight is over, miss. Next time, don't forget to bring out your camera and take a flashy picture of me if you want. Landon: That will slow ya down, ya twitchy little crow! Gast: You died as you lived: flying away like a bird! Placid: Shoot papergirl, you are all slow as molasses! Aip: Not just interviews, take some pictures with me anytime I finished my job! Soro: Have you ever brought out news papers about our inventions? We're currently performing our mission against this apocalypse, don't you see? Millard: Taking pictures with even historical things for old news? What? I just came from the past many years of the 20th century. Metal Commando: I have no time for interviews with you now. Because my current operation against Overlimits is not over yet. Ending (Aya and Hatate are talking to each other about their plan during the defeat of Overlimits) Hatate: So, Aya. How is it that this tyrant ruled over the universe? Aya: It's so great! I can't believe that we gonna make a scoop about this when we beat the tyranny! Hatate: Together? Aya: Yes of course, Miss Himekaidou! Then we also have to distribute the copied news materials for the people of the outside world to share thoughts how it was defeated to save humankind. (Both Aya and Hatate are later going to Tycoon City particularly and help distributing news articles to people) Aya: Extra extra! Get free extra copies of the latest news article! Hatate: This is interesting! Gensokyo is now our next destination! Aya: What? Our place we lived long? Oh well. (the scene changes into Axl reading the news article from Aya) Axl: Oh men! And unbelievable!! We all finally collapsed the evil tyrant from our outside world. Wow! I will post our special event to a social network for everyone, especially mah friends! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou